Kusunoki Tomori
|birthplace = Tokyo (東京) |bloodtype = B+ |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer Seiyuu |active = 2017—present |agency = Sony Music Artists |website = SMA Voice TOMOROOM |blog = TOMOROOM Blog |twitter = }}Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり), also known by her nickname "Tomoriru" (ともりる), is a Japanese singer and seiyuu. She debuted as a seiyuu in early 2017 and as a singer starring LLENN on May 9, 2018 with the single To see the future. Profile *'Stage Name': Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり) *'Real Name': Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり) *'Nickname': Tomoriru (ともりる) *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': *'Height': 154cm *'Sibling(s)': Tomoriru has an elder sister (5 years older) *'Skill': Painting and playing the trumpet, piano and acoustic guitar *'Favorite Word(s)': "I want to light the lights in everyone's hearts" 「みんなの心に明かりを灯したい」 *'Favorite Food': Strawberries, fruits, vegetables, raw spring roll *'Favorite Game(s)': Katamari Damacy, Mario Kart *'Favorite Anime': Monogatari (物語) series *'Favorite Manga': Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ) *'Favorite subject(s)': Music and Art *'Weak subject(s)': Mathematics and Science *'Likes': Japanese Language and animals *'Hobby': Songwriting, playing the guitar, exploring art material stores, playing games, looking at the sky *'Background': Tomoriru has been learning the piano since she was three years old. She was in brass band as well as the student council president during junior high school and in light music club during high school. During her second year of junior high, she became interested in Anime after watching the series Kobato. Her favourite character in the series is Hanato Kobato (花戸小鳩), voiced by seiyuu Hanazawa Kana (花澤香菜). This sparked her interest to become a seiyuu herself. *'Debut character': Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) Discography Singles *2017.7.26 Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) starring Tomoriru '''(No public release of this song has been announced yet) *2017.12.11 Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) starring '''Tomoriru **Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) is the theme song for the game Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.5.9 To see the future starring LLENN **To see the future is the ending theme song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.6.21 My Element starring Miyu Tomita (富田美憂), [https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり)], Fukamachi Misa (深町未紗), Mitsuki Nakae (中恵光城), Uehara Akari (上原あかり) **My Element is the theme song for the game Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Lucky Girl starring LLENN ** Lucky Girl is the character song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018 Bitter Escape (ビター・エスケープ) starring [https://imgur.com/hIiy0in Kurihanaochi Yokaze (栗花落夜風)], Yoshiko Chiyo (吉廻千代), Kurokawa Arisa (黒川亜理紗), Hayakutake Monaka (百武もなか) ** Kurihanaochi Yokaze (栗花落夜風) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.9.16 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYNcXeKhTg&feature=youtu.be Yuuki Setsuna's Character Solo Song CHASE!*] ** Part 1 of CHASE! was released on this date Voxography 'Main Characters' *2017.5.18 Yuki Setsunafrom Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project **Yuki Setsuna's character was announced on 2017.5.18 while Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project was announced earlier on 2017.3.30 *2018.1.11 Kagimura Hazuki from Märchen Mädchen *2018.4.8 Karen Kohiruimaki/ LLENN from Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.10.7 Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) from Anima Yell! (アニマエール！) *2018.12.1 Latifa from Seirei Gensouki Drama CD* ** The drama CD is slated to be released on this date 'Supporting Characters' *2017 Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) from Onsen Musume (温泉むすめ) *2017.10.8 Suzu from Kujira no Sora wa Sajou ni Utau (クジラの子らは砂上に歌う) *2018.1.7 Tokura Miki from Slow Start *2018.4.8 Momoyama Hikari (桃山ひかり) from Kiratto Pri☆chan (キラッとプリチャン) *October 月見里真結希 from Akanesasu Shoujo (Akanesasu 少女) **月見里真結希 roughly translates to Tsukimizato Mayuki, but there isn't an official english translation yet 'Background Characters' *2017.6.18 Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) **2017.4.9 The first episode of Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) was aired on this date *2017.7.8 Girl (Episode #2) from Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) **2017.7.2 The first episode of Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) was aired on this date *2017.10.5 Broadcast Staff of Just Because! *2017.10.10 Takechiyo (竹千代), Boy #3 and Background Character from Time Bokan: Gyakushuu no San Akunin (タイムボカン 逆襲の三悪人) **Takechiyo (竹千代) appeared on Episode #18 *2017.12.29 Schoolgirl A (Episode #12) from Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) **2017.10.6 The first episode of Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) was aired on this date *2018.1.17 Maid from Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan 2 (斉木楠雄のΨ難第2期) *2018.4.12 Oracle from Last Period: Owarinaki Rasen no Monogatari (ラストピリオド–終わりなき螺旋の物語–) 'Game Characters' *2017 Shirayuki Mei from Revolve *2017.12.11 Kirara from Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.1.17 帝国白魔道 ローザ from WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot **December WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot was released in early December 2016 **帝国白魔道 ローザ roughly translates to Imperial White Mage Rosa, but there is no official english translation for this card *2018.6.21 Marsha (マーシャ) from Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Enigma Sunflower (エニグマサンフラワー) from Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) **2013.3.5 Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) was released on this date *2018 Tamao Tomoe (巴珠緒) from Revue Starlight Re LIVE (少女☆歌劇レヴュースタァライト-Re LIVE-) *September Vivi (ヴィヴィ) from Hanazono Gakuen (花園学園) *2018 Kurihanaochi Yokaze (栗花落夜風) from BandMeshi (バンめし) *2018.8.14 Piana (ピアナ) from the event Kaitou Piana and the Counterfeit King's Urn (怪盗ピアナと贋作王の壷) in the game Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) **2014.7.25 Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) was released on this date *2018.9.17 "UR" rarity character Plenschel from Hortensia Saga - Aoi no Kishidan Radio *2017.11.17 Märchen Mädchen Kusunoki Tomori 's Apprentice Radio (メルヘン・メドヘン　楠木ともりの見習いラジオ) **2018.4.25 Last radio episode (Episode #16) was released on this date. *2018.2.28 Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Offline (ソードアート・オンライン オルタナティブ ガンゲイル・オフライン) *2018.4.13 Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio (楠木ともりのきららファンタジアラジオ) *2018.6.21 Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen ~Lunch Break Room~ (ラブライブ！虹ヶ咲学園～お昼休み放送室～) * 2018.7.10 Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle (楠木ともりのともりるきゃんどる) Awards *2016.7.15 [http://www.sma.co.jp/audition/anistoteles5/ Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles - Special Prize] **Tomoriru, under the name Suga Yui (須賀悠衣), auditioned as a singer instead of a Seiyuu as she felt that it would be difficult due to the lack of experience Appearances *2017.6.5 Music Meets Poets Vol. 2 *2017.7.9 Music Meets Poets Vol. 3 *2017.7.26 Music Meets Poets Vol. 4 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) *2017.9.28 Music Meets Poets Vol. 5 *2017.12.21 Maruxenon Live Vol. 22 *2018.2.3 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 ** 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 roughly translates to "Flagship performance of Music Recital Theater company 18HP second day night" *2018.2.15 Maruxenon Live Vol. 23 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Clover (クローバー) *2018 ANIGE☆ELEVEN！Episode 138 *2018.4.22 Marunexon Live Vol. 24 *2018 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia (明日も！きららファンタジア) *2018.6.19 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #105 *2018.8.6 およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ ** およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ is a radio program which roughly translates to Will Yoshi-chan's 『BandMeshi ♪』be late? There isn't an official English translation for it. *2018.8.21 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #114 2時間SPECIAL〜カラオケ女子会2018〜 *2018.8.24 Animelo Summer Live 2018 "OK!" *2018.9.16 Gun Gale Online special event Squad Jam Party *2018.9.30 Anima Yell! pre-screening event (Talk Show and screening of Episodes 1 & 2) Gallery Tmrr1.png|Tomori Kusunoki Infobox Image Tmrr2.jpg|Cast Interview Images - Tomori Kusunoki Tmrr3.jpg|New Uniform Set - Tomori Kusunoki Tmrr 4.jpg|PDP Public Live Broadcast - Akari Kaori Aguri Natsumi Tomori Nov 6 2017 Tmrr5.jpg|AbemaTV SIFAS Special Program - Jan 28 2018 Tmrr6.jpg|AbemaTV SIFAS Special Program - Miyu Mayu Tomori Jan 28 2018 Tmrr7.png|SMA Voice TOMOROOM header Tmrr8.png|ともりる Signature tmrr9.jpg|Tomoriru (ともりる) LLENN Cosplay tmrr10.jpg|Tomoriru (ともりる) Profile Picture tmrr11.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with MARiA and Luna Haruna|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/1 tmrr12.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with P-chan|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/2|linktext=Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with P-chan tmrr13.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/3|linktext=Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 tmrr14.jpg|Tomoriru @ SEGA Collabo Cafe|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1035461303240876034/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru @ SEGA Collabo Cafe tmrr15.jpg|Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Miyashita Saki|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1035497430060597248/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Miyashita Saki tmrr16.jpg|WonderGOO Mini Talk Show|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1035795038947532800/photo/1|linktext=WonderGOO Mini Talk Show tmrr17.jpg|Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 1|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1035792872107200512/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 1 tmrr18.jpg|Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 2|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1035792872107200512/photo/2|linktext=Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 2 tmrr19.jpg|Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Akasaki Chinatsu and Akari Kito|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1038034154313670657/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Akasaki Chinatsu and Akari Kito tmrr20.jpg|Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #1|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1039844945459175424/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #1 tmrr21.jpg|Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #2|link=https://twitter.com/onsenradio/status/1039728991513522176|linktext=Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #2 tmrr22.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #1|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040508224204468224|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr23.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #2|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040499862221938689|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #2 tmrr24.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #3|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #3 tmrr25.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #4|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr26.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #5|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #5 tmrr27.jpg|Akari Kito, Kusunoki Tomori and Akasaki Chinatsu on Kirara Fantasia Radio|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1040570866826768384|linktext=Akari Kito, Kusunoki Tomori and Akasaki Chinatsu on Kirara Fantasia Radio tmrr28.jpg|Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1040941125127725056|linktext=Kubota Miyu, Tanaka Chiemi, Sashide Maria, Sagara Mayu and Kusunoki Tomori tmrr29.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1040941125127725056|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round tmrr30.jpg|Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/1040949055398924288/photo/1|linktext=Sashide Maria, Kubota Miyu, Sagara Mayu, Kusunoki Tomori and Tanaka Chiemi tmrr31.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1041286676151099392/photo/1|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party tmrr32.jpg|Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #1 tmrr33.jpg|Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #2|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #2 tmrr34.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #3|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #3 tmrr35.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #4|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #4 tmrr36.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #5|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #5 tmrr37.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #6|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #6 tmrr38.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #7|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #7 tmrr39.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #8|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #8 tmrr40.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #9|link=https://twitter.com/xoxleoxox/status/1041610619521196032|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #9 tmrr41.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #5|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1043065993604386816|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr42.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #6|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1043065993604386816|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #6 tmrr43.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori Kirara Fantasia Radio on 2018.9.21|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1043107575653445632|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori Kirara Fantasia Radio on 2018.9.21 tmrr44.jpg|Tomoriru with Sagara Mayu and Miyu-tan|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1043112526022463490|linktext=Tomoriru with Sagara Mayu and Miyu-tan External Links *ともりる Art Album *Sony Music Artists Page (Japanese) *Twitter (Japanese) *ANN Profile (English) *Animate Times article on Tomoriru's Seiyuu roles as well as a bit of history about her (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #1 (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #2 (Japanese) *Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles Application Form (Japanese) *[https://koemonogatari.wordpress.com/2018/06/23/10-questions-with-kusunoki-tomori/ Translated interview with ともりる with First as a theme (English)] *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 1 (Japanese) *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 2 (Japanese) *Interview with Tomoriru on her past and future plans (Japanese) *Tomoriru's First Tweet (Japanese) *News Article on Serei Gensouki's Drama CD release (Japanese) *Dengeki Online article on Tomoriru's character for the game Hortensia Saga - Ao no Kishidan (Japanese) *Spice's eplus article with Tomoriru on the day before her appearance at 『Animelo Summer Live 2018 “OK!”』 (Japanese) Category:2017 Debuts Category:Female Category:Japanese female pop singers Category:Voice Actress Category:1999 Births Category:December Births Category:Capricorn Category:Kusunoki Tomori Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Members born in Heisei Period